The Vow: Johnlock Version
by BoredWithIdeas
Summary: A new take on the movie/book The Vow. Sherlock and John have been happily married for five years and are completely smitten with one another. But on one of their date nights, the couple gets into an accident but John gets the most damage. The couple is left with John not remembering what happened the past seven years of their relationship. This is their story...
1. Chapter 1

They walk out together, arms wrapped around one another to get used to the coldness of London instead of the warmness of the theater. They're laughing as they normally do. They pick the first movie that's playing at the moment and laugh when one of them is right; the movie will be terrible.

"I told you."

"Well, with a title like that, you'd expect it to be good."

Sherlock scoffed. "It was all very clichéd and very predictable."

John hummed in agreement. "And it was rather emotional more than action."

"What do you expect from Americans?" That caused both men to burst into a fit of laughter. They make it to the car even though their flat is only a few blocks away. Sherlock got into the driver seat while John slipped into the passenger seat.

"Bloody Hell! My fucking hands are freezing," John said, pressing his fingers against his face to feel the numbness of them.

Without hesitation Sherlock brought John's hands in his. "I told you to bring your gloves."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Fucking Know-it-all," he teased.

"You should get that cursing problem checked out by a doctor," Sherlock said, smirking while he rubbed their hands together.

"I am a bloody doctor," John said with a frown.

"Just barely," the young detective replied as he kissed his husband's hands. "Warmer?"

"Very." John smiled and blushed ever so slightly. "Now, hurry up and drive. I want to get home," he said, turning in his seat to face the front.

Sherlock started the car and proceeded to drive. The man with wild curls noticed that his husband was very fidgety. He stopped the car at a stop-light. "Is something the matter, John?" Sherlock heard the noise of a seat belt unfasten. He turned his head when John's lips collided with his.

The kiss was chaste yet it high-lighted a certain want, a need, to feel each other. John brought his hands to the dark curls, running his hands through them. Sherlock fell completely under control of the kiss.

Their moment was interrupted by the horn of a truck. They didn't have enough time to react before they were met with the nearly deafening crash between both vehicles. Sherlock felt the restraint of his belt pull against his chest. His mind processed the information quickly. John. John didn't have his belt on. Jo-


	2. Their First Date

Sorry this took so long but life is hectic and I have summer school. But I hope to post the next chapter next Saturday.

* * *

They met at an airport, both leaving their past lives to start another. They were both broken, either from war or drugs. Neither them knew how much they would depend on each other. To fix one another. They weren't innocent; they saw a world they weren't ready for.

"Oh! Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I should have seen where I was going."

John smiled slightly. "Sorry, again."

Sherlock let himself gaze over John. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

The blond man was taken aback by the question. "Afghanistan. How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious. I can explain it more over some tea?" Sherlock asked while letting his bag stay at his feet.

"You work fast. You don't even know my name," John said, blushing a bit while staring up at the tall man.

Both men stood staring at each other for a while, not caring for the people passing around them. They were staring at each other trying to figure out more about the other. Sherlock thought he was the only one that would know about John but the blond proved him wrong. "You used to do drugs, didn't you?"

"How-?"

"My sister used to do that too. It all looked pretty obvious. She used to have slight twitch in her hand after she was done using. That's the same thing I see in your hand," John explained.

Sherlock's hand twitched involuntarily. "Seems as though you're not an idiot after all," said Sherlock. John raised his eyebrows, jokingly questioning Sherlock's statement. "Don't look at me like that, practically everyone is."

John laughed. "As much as I'd love to, I need to find a place to stay. Maybe you could give me your number and I'll call you later," the blond suggested.

"How about you come with me? I mean, not in my flat, but my landlady is renting out the apartment upstairs from mine. I'm sure you could afford it," Sherlock replied.

The ex-army doctor smiled. "Are you sure you are not just some weird psychotic man?"

"Weird? Maybe. Psychotic? Of course not. Sociopath, on the other hand… I thought you did your research, Mr…" Sherlock stuck out his hand for John to shake.

"Of course, because I just knew that I was going to run into you today," John replied. "Oh and it's Watson. John Watson." The blond shook the brunet's hand.

"Mr. Watson, nice name," Sherlock checked his watch. "On second thought, I have to run. Maybe I could meet you at the flat around seven?"

John nodded. "Yes, of course." Sherlock was just about to leave when John called him back. "I don't even know where we're meeting or your name."

Sherlock smiled. "Smart man. The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street." With a wink and a call of 'Afternoon!', the sociopath left a worn-out man bewildered but entranced by the crazy workings of a drugged-out mind.

And John did meet up with Sherlock at 221B. Sherlock introduced John to the landlady and after a nice encounter, John ended up with a key to the flat.

Once John set his suit case in his room, he went downstairs to the charming little living room. He smiled as he sat down in a comfy looking chair adjacent to a leathery rough looking chair. "Where did you run off to earlier?" John asked when Sherlock sat across from him after making them both teas.

"I had a case. Nothing too dramatic. I was able to solve it," Sherlock said with a triumphant smiled.

"A case?" John questioned after taking a sip of tea.

"I'm a Consulting Detective. When police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me," Sherlock explained.

"But that's not a real job," the blond accused.

"Of course, it's not. I made it up. The world would probably a slightly better yet horrendous place, if Consulting Detective was a real job," the Brunet replied.

John chuckled. "So what was the case about?"

Sherlock's eyes instantly lit up as he talked about the triple murder that Scotland Yard was able to keep quiet. He explained in depth how he realized that a man was having affairs with the wives the deceased and how that man was the only one capable of committing the murders. John sat, watching Sherlock in complete awe, staying silent besides asking the question of how he was allowed on the crime scene. Sherlock had replied that his older brother had known one of the officers there by the name of Lestrade.

So that's how they spent their first date and that's when they realized how much they needed one another.


End file.
